The Animals
by Voldie'sLittleGirl
Summary: Summary/Title Change. Eight students. Eight animals. One goal. Can they save the wizarding world in time? DM/HG GW/BZ HP/PP RW/MB
1. Prolog

Disclaimer (for whole story) - I don't own Harry Potter in any way… though owning Draco would be nice

Disclaimer (for whole story) - I don't own Harry Potter in any way… though owning Draco would be nice.

……………………………………………………

"Have you got it?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Give it to me."

Lucius Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing orb. As he handed it to Lord Voldemort, he tried not to look into the eyes of his master. For even he knows what lies in them. Death. Destruction. Utter Chaos.

"Excellent job, Lucius." The Dark Lord smiled a most evil smile as he looked over the prophecy. "Now, we shall see what Dumbledore has tried to keep hidden from me." As he stood from his makeshift throne, Malfoy Sr. moved to stand by his side.

Then the prophecy started.

_Eight children._

_Eight animals._

_One destiny._

_One whose blood is a pure as mud, but whose mind is as pure as gold._

_One who follows in the steps of another, but who wishes for the forbidden._

_One who's kind and gentle, but tough and strong._

_One who loves to love, but wishes for more. _

_One who should have died, but lived to see another day._

_One who's betrothed, but loves another._

_One who understands, but whose temper is short._

_One who is passionate, but is misunderstood._

_Together they will come in this time of need._

_Together they will fight for good._

Silence.

That's all that could be heard.

The Dark Lord was furious. He turned to his most trusted servant. "FIND WHO THEY ARE." He chucked the sphere at the wall. "AND KILL THEM!"

…………………………………………………

Please review. That would be so great. Also tips for writing would be amazing too.


	2. The Letters

The Letters

The Letters

………………………………

At the beginning of the day eight owls were sent to eight students. The letters contain top secret information that only the receivers can read. What lies inside those letters will change the receivers' lives forever. All written the same, except for names, the letters read as such.

_Dear …,_

_This may come as a shock to you. Or maybe it won't. I have recently discovered a useful piece of information regarding a certain Dark Lord... _

………………………………

… _What I am about to tell you is to never be repeated. There is a prophecy. We have come to believe that you are part of the prophecy. _

_Eight children._

_Eight animals._

_One destiny._

_One whose blood is a pure as mud, but whose mind is as pure as gold._

As Hermione Granger read on, she did not know what to make of it. She questioned who had sent the letter. All the envelope said was 'To Hermione Granger'. Nothing more. As she looked down to the Sincerely she gasped.

………………………………

_One who follows in the steps of another, but who wishes for the forbidden._

Draco Malfoy was in his room at Malfoy Manor when a strange owl came pecking at his window. When he opened the letter he was instantly drawn to reading it. Once he had read it through three times, he finally decided to reply to the sender.

………………………………

_One who's kind and gentle, but tough and strong._

Ginny Weasly had just stepped outside to de-gnome the garden when she received her letter. She was extremely confused on the contents of the letter. She thought about it and realized that the letter was true. As she looked at the sender's name she giggled. Only him.

………………………………

_One who loves to love, but wishes for more._

Blaise Zabini had just gotten home from a day out in Diagon Alley. He noticed that he had mail on his desk. As he flipped through it all he saw a regular letter with just his name on it. When he sat down to read it, his mouth opened ever so slightly. When he went to curse the fool who sent the letter he smirked. _Well who was I expecting? Merlin himself?_

………………………………

_One who should have died, but lived to see another day._

Harry Potter finished reading the letter with a sigh. _Another prophecy. Great. _He looked over to the picture of his parents. They were smiling up at him and just being happy. He smiled back, all the while wondering if this war was ever going to end. He then looked at another note that had similar handwriting as the letter. _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well. __He smiled._

………………………………

_One who's betrothed, but loves another._

Pansy Parkinson had just received word that she was to marry Marcus Flint after she had graduated from Hogwarts. She went up to her room and noticed an envelope on her pillow. _I wonder who it's from_. The letter fell from her hands when she finished. When she picked it up she realized who sent it. She thought _Maybe he can help._

………………………………

_One who understands, but whose temper is short._

Ron Weasly had just stormed up the stairs to his room. The twins were picking on him again, and boy was he mad. He went to go lay on his bed when there was a tapping on the window. When he received the letter he read it and realized that who ever sent this letter was dead set on making him believe he was part of a prophecy. But when he read the name of the sender he knew that this was no laughing matter.

………………………………

_One who is passionate, but is misunderstood._

_Together they will come in this time of need._

_Together they will fight for good._

When Millicent Bulstrode finished reading the prophecy she felt a pull in her stomach. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she could tell it was powerful. When she read the rest of the letter everything started to make sense. She had been having weird dreams and strange magic happenings. When she went to see who could have possibly known this she thought _Of course. He knows everything._

………………………………

_Please understand this is no joke. The prophecy was made 50 years ago. I have only now come to realize that you and 7 others _are _the prophecy. _

_This leads me to a question for you. Has anything strange been happening to you lately? Any powerful urges? Or magic you can't control? Any strange dreams? If so you are defiantly part of this happening._

_Attached is the list of all the things you will need for this coming school year. I ask you to meet me and the 7 significant others outside the great hall after the opening feast. Burn this letter when you are done._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

………………………………

So? Tell me what you think so far.


	3. The Train, The Meeting, The Answers

Just wanted to make something clear

**Just wanted to make something clear. In this story Millicent is not fat, ugly cow. She's actually very skinny and pretty, but she still has her attitude. And they are also in 6****th**** year. BTW thanks for all the reviews so far.**

The Train, The Meeting, The Answers

……………………………………..

The whistle for the Hogwarts Express went off at exactly 11:00. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were looking for a compartment that wasn't crowded with students. When they looked into the next window the groaned simultaneously, that one seemed to be full too.

"This is ridiculous." Ron screamed, "We have been through most of the bloody train and we still can't find an empty compartment." He looked in another window and a colorful string of curses came out of his mouth.

Hermione smiled to herself and kept walking to the next compartment. Unfortunately for her, this was the 6th year Slytherin's compartment. When she looked in the window she saw Draco Malfoy lying on his back sleeping. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were sitting on the other seat talking with Millicent Bulstrode, who was sitting on the floor leaning against Draco's seat. She sighed and turned to go walking past. Blaise, however, just had to look up at her as she did.

He got up and opened the sliding door, "Hey mudblood, what are you doing?" Blaise said in his 'I'm-so-smuch-better-then-you-never-talk-to-me-unless-i-talk-to-you-first' tone.

Hermione looked back at him with a glare. "Nothing of your concern, Zabini." She turned and realized that Harry, and the rest of her friends must have found a compartment. They were no where to be seen. She started to walk when Blaise pulled her back.

"We need to talk to you." He whispered in her ear. He dragged her into the compartment and pushed her on his now empty seat. Pansy and Millicent were standing. Blaise turned to the sleeping Draco and flicked his head. "Wake up mate. Hermione's here."

"What is the meaning of this?! You can't just- Did you just call me Hermione?!" Hermione had just sprung up and started yelling when she realized that a Slytherin knew her first name. _Are they feeling ok today?_ She thought.

When Draco was finished yawning and stretching he looked to Blaise. "You could have woken me up earlier."

"I could've, but I didn't." They both seemed to have completely ignored Hermione's outburst.

Finally, Draco turned to her. "Look, Granger. I wanted to ask you something. Sit down and don't interrupt." He sat down in his own seat and everyone else followed.

Hermione was on the defense but curious at the same time. She took a seat. Draco looked at her and started his story.

"What I'm about to tell you stays in this compartment, Granger." She nodded and he continued. "At the beginning of summer, the- the Dark Lord requested my presence at the next Death Eater meeting. I didn't know what for. My father said it was for a task. To prove my, for lack of better word, allegiance to his master. At first, I was ecstatic. I would finally be able to prove to my father that I'm not useless. I was wrong."

…Meanwhile, with Harry, Ron, etc., etc…

They had found Luna and Neville sitting together talking about Neville's newest plant. "It's the best we're going to get." Ginny said. She went in, said hello to Luna and Neville, and sat down. Ron and Harry followed her.

"Where did Hermione go?" Harry was the one to become conscious of the fact that Hermione was missing. He got up to look out into the isle. She wasn't there. He sat down with a puzzled look. "She's not out there."

"Maybe she saw someone she knows and stopped to talk to them. When is the trolley going to come?" Ron suggested. He didn't look that interested in the conversation.

"Ron, really? That's all you can come up with? Hermione would have told us if she was going to stop to talk to someone. Think with your brain and not you stomach. If you even have a brain." Ginny mumbled the last part. She sighed and asked Luna how her summer went. They started a conversation while Neville was talking to Harry and Ron.

"Did you guys notice when she …disappeared?" Neville asked.

"We were with her a couple of compartments down and then I remember finding you guys and just coming in here." Harry explained.

"Well I don't know about the other compartments, but two before us is were Malfoy and his gang are."

This got Ron's attention. "WHAT!" Luna and Ginny jumped. Ron got up and stormed out of the compartment. Harry and Ginny followed.

…Back to the Slytherins and Hermione…

Draco continued his story. "My father took me there so I could see what they do to muggles and mud- sorry muggleborns. It was horrible. I mean I hate you, don't get me wrong, but what they did to these people was disturbing." He shivered when he remembered the torturing. "Anyways, I knew then I didn't want that life. Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent were there too. We talked and all of us don't want that life. We were going to tell Dumbledore when we got to school. We were going to ask for help. Then I got this letter. Something about a prophecy." At this Hermione gasped. "Did you get it too?"

"Uh, yeah. The one about the eight children." Hermione quietly said.

"We all got one." Pansy spoke for the first time. It wasn't a mean voice, just thoughtful.

"Including you, that's five people right there. We just need to find out who the other three are." Millicent said.

_Oh my Merlin. She can count. _Hermione thought. "Well, we'll find out after the feast, right? I mean in the letter it said to meet Dumbledore after the feast."

"That's right, it did." Blaise said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out who the other three are." Draco put in. He looked out the window. "I wonder what the prophecy means."

"Something about this war I think. It said in the prophecy _Together they will come in this time of need. Together they will fight for good._" Hermione suggested.

"Did you already memorize it?" Blaise joked. Hermione smirked.

"Maybe."

Draco chuckled. He was about to say something when he heard a noise that was a mixture between an elephant stampede and screeching monkeys. Just then Ron came bursting through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HERMIONE?!"

"Snogging her Weasly. Why? Jealous?" Draco replied. He got up from his spot and sat next to Hermione. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Hermione turned to glare at him. He just smirked back.

"GET OFF OF HER, MALFOY!" Ron charged at Draco, but Harry held him back.

"We're not even at the school yet and you are going to get in trouble if you kill the ferret."

Ron shrugged him off. "Hermione, why are you with them?"

"They needed to talk to me about… something important. Look Harry, Ron, Ginny I'll tell you later." She looked to Draco and his friends. "I'll see you… later." She got up and walked out with her friends.

"Well that went well." Said Pansy. She was inspecting her nails.

"Yeah. I wonder who the other three are." Millicent put out.

"I don't know, but when we find out, what's going to happen?" Blaise asked.

"What do you mean?" Pansy stopped with her nails.

"I mean what does Dumbledore have to tell us about this prophecy? What's so special about it? About us?"

"I don't know." Pansy whispered.

"Me neither. What about you Draco?" Millicent asked.

He shook his head. "Don't know. But I do know one thing." He looked from the window to his friends. "If Granger's part of it, it's got to be something important."

The other three nodded.

…Back with Hermione and the gang…

"What were you guys talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you guys. I promised them I wouldn't say anything to anyone." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well, what can you tell us?" Harry asked.

"Look, I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. I'll tell you guys tonight." She leaned her head on the window and fell asleep.

…At the feast…

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore shouted. Everybody clapped, happy to be back. "After we sort all the new first years, I have very important news for you all. BRING IN THE FIRST YEARS."

15 minutes later all the new first years were sorted into their houses. When Dumbledore stood up again everyone hushed. "Welcome. I feel this year will be a most successful year. I have decided we shall have a ball for every holiday this year." At this girls were smiling and boys were groaning. "However there is a catch. You don't get to pick who you go with." There was a mixture of happiness and anger in the students. "Based on a compatibility test you will take for every ball, you will be put together with your match. As always the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. And please check with Mr. Filch to see what is allowed and what is not. Let the feast begin." He sat down as food appeared on the tables.

"Guys umm, I won't be going straight to the common room after the feast." Hermione said. She picked up a piece of chicken and started to eat.

"That's funny. I'm not either. I have… stuff to do." Ginny said. She ate a bite of potatoes.

"I'm not either. What's going on? Where are you to going? And no lies." Harry suspiciously said. He stopped eating and waited for an answer.

"Wll m hve t st hr ftr th fst." Attempted Ron.

"Now try saying that with out a mouthful of food." Hermione suggested.

He gulped. "I said, Well I have to stay here after the feast. Dumbledore has to talk to me and seven others."

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked at him. "You too?" Harry finally said.

"That's what I'm doing." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah me too." Said Ginny.

Harry looked to Dumbledore. He looked up to meet green eyes and winked. Harry turned back to his friends. "I guess we'll find out what this is about later." They all agreed.

…After the Feast…

Draco made his way to the front of the Great Hall with Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent behind him. When they went through the doors they immediately spotted Dumbledore. He was with the Golden Trio… plus Ginny.

"Are they the other three?" Pansy asked Blaise.

"Probably. I mean it _is_ Potter." He responded.

When Draco got to Dumbledore he nodded. The old wizard just smiled back. "I see we have everyone here. Let us walk to my office." They all followed him while giving each other glares. Pansy however blushed when Harry looked at her.

When they got to the Gargoyle Dumbledore said, "Cauldron cakes." And the statue started to move. When they got in the office they took a seat in front of his desk while Dumbledore sat behind it.

"Well, as you all know, you're all part of a prophecy. Hermione, have you had any dreams about a certain animal?" Dumbledore explained.

Everyone looked at Hermione while she answered. "Well, I-I have been dreaming about a w-wolf."

"Me too." Draco put in. He looked to Hermione who was looking at him, then back to Dumbledore.

"This is interesting." Dumbledore mumbled to himself. He got up and walked to the front of the desk. "What about the rest of you? Dreams? Animals?"

It was silent until Harry finally said. "I'm having dreams about a tiger. But there not… sleep dreams, just day dreams."

Pansy eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She said quietly, "I'm see a tiger to."

Ginny looked at Dumbledore and said clearly, "I always see a hawk. But what do the animals have to do with anything?" Blaise had also said he dreams of a hawk too.

"All in good time Ginerva. What about you Ron and Millicent. What do you see?" He smiled gently.

"An eagle. Just flying. And then I wake up." Replied Millicent. Ron agreed that's what he saw too.

Dumbledore nodded and sat down behind his desk again. He looked to the other people in the room. "We believe that the prophecy says eight animals because the eight children have something to do with them."

The students thought about this and said it would make sense. "But how are they connected to us?" Hermione asked.

"We believe that you may have power over your animals, or…" Dumbledore started.

"Or what? What else could it possibly be?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Or maybe you can transform into your animals." Dumbledore explained.

"WHAT!?"

……………………………………..

**Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites. I don't know if ill be updating soon. My dog might need to be put down so I'm going to be spending time with him. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ******


End file.
